elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daggerfall (City)
Daggerfall is one of the oldest and largest cities in High Rock and has long been considered its capital. It is also the capital of the Kingdom of Daggerfall, one of the largest city-states of the Iliac Bay, alongside Orsinium, Sentinel, and Wayrest. In 3E 401, the city of Daggerfall had a population of over 110,000 . Name There is a number of legends considering Daggerfall's name. By tradition, it is said that Daggerfall refers to the knife the first chieftain threw to form the borders of his lands. A History of Daggerfall History Early history Archaeological evidence suggests that some form of human settlement had existed in the area of the Daggerfall at least a thousand years before the recorded history A History of Daggerfall. First Era The first recorded use of the name Daggerfall for the area around the current city was in 1E 246, when Nords, who conquered all of modern High Rock, performed a census of population and livestock - the Book of Life. Daggerfall thrived during the years of the Nordic occupancy. However in 1E 369, Skyrim engaged in the War of Succession and Nords lost their grip over High Rock. The Iliac Bay had become strategically important, and Daggerfall began to expand militarily. Daggerfall took part in the Direnni conflicts against the Alessian Order and had become a minor Direnni base of operations. Raven Direnni, the enchantress whose magic helped to secure the final victory over the Alessians in the Glenumbra Moors, was one of the first occupants of Castle Daggerfall. In 1E 609, King Thagore of Daggerfall defeated the army of Glenpoint. This allowed the Daggerfall to become the preeminent economic, cultural, and military force in southern High Rock. That position the kingdom has precariously kept ever since. Roughly 370 years after the war against Glenpoint, Daggerfall allied with the recently formed kingdom of Sentinel and the Order of Diagna to wage war against the Orcs and their kingdom of Orsinium. During the war, in 1E 973, an army was lead to Orsinium by King Joile. He, however, decided that this was a perfect opportunity to strike his temporal allies, Sentinel, unprepared. In the Battle of Bankorai Pass in the Wrothgarian Mountains King Joile met an unexpected resistance. His army was crushed by a band of Maidens of the Spirit Blade. During the battle Joile was killed by a second level Ansei, Makela Leki. From the Memory Stone of Makela Leki The fall of Orsinium made the river route to the Iliac Bay much more accessible, thus the tiny village of Wayrest started to grow, eventually becoming a major trading power of the Iliac Bay. Daggerfall's monopoly over sea trade came to an end. During the last few centuries of the First Era Daggerfall and its population suffered heavily as a result of the Thrassian Plague, War of Righteousness and the First Akaviri Invasion. Second Era Second Era was a tapestry of wars, insurrections, and plagues. Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest continued to expand and improve their military and economic positions in the Bay. Daggerfall lost its position as the major trading centre of the Bay to Wayrest, and Daggerfall and Sentinel likewise bandied over which was the superior military power. Arkan was a Scribe of Daggerfall in 2E24. The First Scroll of Baan Dar Third Era In 3E 80, the King of Daggerfall is Mortyn, and before that Daggerfall was ruled by King Gothlyr. The Wolf Queen, Book I In the third century of the Third Era, Daggerfall, Sentinel, and Wayrest combined their armies against Camoran Usurper. In 3E 402, Lord Mogref of Betony asked King Lysandus of Daggerfall for protection against pirates. King Camaron of Sentinel declared war on Daggerfall, citing an old contract that suggested Betony was a holding of the Kingdom of Sentinel. King Lysandus was killed in battle at Cryngaine Field, and his son Gothryd, who was crowned King of Daggerfall just behind battle lines, defeated King Camaron, ending the conflict known as War of Betony. Fav'te's War of Betony Newgate's War of Betony In 3E 405, the Emperor Uriel Septim VII sent his agent, the Hero of Daggerfall, to uncover the conspiracy behind King Lysandus's death and to put his spirit back to rest. After the Warp in the West, Kingdom of Daggerfall enlarged greatly, conquering most of southern High Rock up to Anticlere and Ykalon. The Warp in the West Geography Daggerfall is located at the southern end of the province of High Rock. It takes its place on the very cape of the large penninsula separating the Iliac Bay from the Eltheric Ocean. This position has ensured Daggerfall's success in trade in early and middle First Era. Prior to the Warp in the West, the Kingdom of Daggerfall bordered Tulune, Glenpoint, Ilessan Hills, and Shalgora. However, it's most known for conflicts with such Iliac Bay cities as Orsinium, Wayrest, and Sentinel. South to Daggerfall lies little island of Betony which caused a great war during the Third Era. Points of Interest The city of Daggerfall is a walled city. Castle Daggerfall is located in the northeastern part of the city. The main street stretches from the Castle to the southern city walls. The city cemetery is located in the southwestern part of the city. Knights of the Dragon, the knightly order of Daggerfall, have two garrisons in the city - one to the east and one to the west of the main street, both of which are located in the northern part of Daggerfall. A market with a bank, a weaponsmith, an armorer, a general store, an alchemist, a clothier, a bookstore, and three taverns is located in the very centre of the city, a bit west of the main street. The Temple of Kynareth is located in the centre of the city, west of the market. Fighters Guild and Mages Guild are both present in Daggerfall, with the Mages' Guildhall located to the southwest, a bit west of the cemetery, and the Fighters' Guildhall north of the Temple of Kynareth and southwest of the western Knights of the Dragon garrison. Kingdom of Daggerfall The wider area of Daggerfall contains numerous towns, villages, farms, temples, shrines, and dungeons. The region is home to the Sisters of the Bluff of the Coven of the Bluff, alongside other smaller witch covens: two in Daggerfall City, one in Eastwick, one in Oxway, one in Vanham Wood, one in Longing, one in Gothway Garden, and another at the Mouse and Jug Tavern. The patron deity of Daggerfall is Kynareth and the Temple of Kynareth is dominant in the region. The predominant vampire bloodline in the region is Vraseth. Knights of the Dragon are the protectors of the Kingdom and royal family of Daggerfall. All four Imperial factions (Fighters Guild, Mages Guild, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood) are present and active in the region. Factions *'Dark Brotherhood': Located in Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Aldmore, Baelmoth, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgwall, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Deering Borough, Eastbridge, Eastwell Commons, Fontbury, Gallotale, Graycastle, Grimfort, Grimwych, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Mercester, Mergate, Merley, Mertower, Midbury, Midmarket Rock, Newcester, Newcroft, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripleigh, Ripmore, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokwell Derry, Stokworth, Tunbeth Hamlet, Uptower Moor, Vanvale, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whiteham, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Fighters Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Broadford, Broadfort, Burgcester, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Charway Rock, Chesterwark, Chesterwick, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmarket, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deering Borough, Eastwell Commons, Eastwick, Fontbury, Gothwark Rock, Gothway Garden, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Griming, Grimwych, Holham, Holwood Garden, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longgate, Longtown, Longtry Field, Mercastle, Mercester, Merham Heath, Midbury, Newcester, Newway, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Rippath Heath, Singbridge, Stokhead Hollow, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tunwich, Uptower Moor, Vancroft Wood, Vanham Wood, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Mages Guild': Located in Aldingford, Aldingwall, Aldingwark, Baelmoth, Broadmont Wood, Burgcester, Burgtale, Burgwall, Cathfort, Charenborne, Charenford, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwell, Cromwych Hill, Crossmont, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Eastwick, Gallotale, Gothpath, Gothway Garden, Gothwick, Grimfort, Grimwood, Holham, Kirkcart Wood, Longbrugh Moor, Longmoth, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwark, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Midmore, Newcester, Newtower, Newwick, Oxham Field, Oxville, Oxway, Penbrugh, Penwold, Reyford, Ripidge, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Stokhead Hollow, Stokworth, Stokwych Field, Tamwick, Tunbeth Hamlet, Tuncroft, Uptower Moor, Vanbridge, Waridge Moor, Westhead Moor, Westleigh, Whiteborne, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown *'Thieves Guild': Located in Aldfort Hill, Aldingwall, Aldingwich, Aldmore, Baelbridge, Blackidge, Burgtale, Burgtry, Burgtry Commons, Burgwall, Cathcastle, Charenborne, Charening, Charing, Charton, Charway, Chesterwark, Chesterwick Hamlet, Cromwych Hill, Crosstry, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallowick, Gothpath, Gothwick, Grayhead Hall, Grimfort, Holmarket, Horcester, Hortale, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Kirkley, Knightstown, Longbrugh Moor, Longbury, Longtown, Longtry Field, Longwell, Mercastle, Mercester, Mergate, Merham Heath, Midbury, Midfort Derry, Newcester, Newway, Oxway, Oxwich, Penbrugh, Pentale Commons, Reyford, Ripborne, Ripleigh, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Stokworth, Tuncroft, Tunwich, Upwich, Vancroft Wood, Whitecroft, Whitewich, Whitewood Borough, Wilderford, Wildertown, and Wildertry *'Knights of the Dragon': Located in Aldingwall, Baelmoth, Burgwall, Charing, Charton, Chesterwark, Cromwych Hill, Daggerfall, Deerbridge Hollow, Gallotale, Grimfort, Ipshead, Kirkcart Wood, Knightstown, Longtry Field, Mercester, Midbury, Newcester, Penbrugh, Reyford, Ripmarket, Ripmore, Singcroft, Singmoth, Westhead Moor, Whitewood Borough, and Wildertown Appearances * * * * * * References de:Daggerfall (Stadt) it:Daggerfall pl:Daggerfall ru:Даггерфолл Category:Cities Category:Regions Category:Daggerfall: Locations Category:Capital Cities Category:High Rock Locations Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Online: Locations Category:Articles with excessive redlinks